The invention is based on a fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines.
In a known fuel injection pump of this type (German Patent 1 263 397), the transmission chamber is completely filled with lubricating fluid, and the motor oil from the engine oil circulation loop is typically used as the lubricating fluid. Because of the relatively high viscosity of motor oil, the limit rpm of the cam transmission, that is, the rpm of the drive shaft at which the eccentric disk "derails" and no longer rolls off the rollers of the roller race, is quite low. This limits the use of this fuel injection pump to low-speed Diesel engines.
In another known fuel injection pump (German Published, Unexamined Patent Application 36 05 452), the transmission chamber is only partly filled with lubricating medium, because a drainage bore is disposed in it in a spatially suitable manner; as a result, the rpm limit of the cam transmission can be increased substantially. However, it has been found that at high drive rpm, the lubricating fluid collects in the outer region of the driving mechanism part, and the driving claws of the claw clutch, which are located near the center and must transmit considerable torque, are not lubricated. The result is rapid wear and a disproportionately short service life of the fuel injection pump.